


Well, That Was Awkward.

by heyguysimbecca



Series: Dan and Phil One-Shots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: You've just moved into Dan and Phil's flat and you and Dan have a connection at first sight.Warning: There is a joke about Phan. Deal with it. It's supposed to be funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - your name
> 
> Y/F/S - your favorite show

"It's okay," you said aloud to no one but yourself. "They'll be fine. Don't worry." You nervously walked up to the door of Dan and Phil's flat. You and Phil had met online, and you had heard about his roommate, but never seen him. You forced yourself to not watch any of their videos until you were moved in so you didn't seem like a stalker. Man, it was hard. You'd never even seen Dan Howell's face before. You knew nothing of his personality. Every possibility of what could be waiting for you raced through your head as you knocked on their door. Three hesitant knocks in a row. 

About a minute later, Phil Lester, the same Phil Lester you had met online, answered the door. It was surreal. You'd been waiting for this moment for so long. You couldn't even put a date on it. "Y/N!" Phil exclaimed. "Come in! Come in!" Phil stepped to the side to let you in. You slowly stepped inside the door. This was it. This was the moment you'd been waiting for. You carefully walked up the steps and into their living room. Another person was sitting on the couch in what looked like a very comfortable position. He turned his head when he heard you walk in.

That was the first time you saw Dan's face. It was beautiful. The brown eyes, perfect shape, the wavy hair falling over it. You couldn't believe this was your new roommate. He stood up and walked over to you. He was dressed in a random t-shirt and sweatpants. He smiled. Oh, man. His smile. It was perfect. From the way his beautiful brown eyes lit up to his perfectly placed dimples. You were speechless. And, you were totally in love.

"Hey! You must be Y/N. Phil's told me all about you." He offered his hand for you to shake. As usual, you were extremely awkward. "I-I, uh, um, yeah. Yeah, I'm Y/N. And you're...Dan?"  
you said as you shook his hand. Dan nodded. "Yeah." He hesitated. "Uh, Y/N?" You looked him in the eye for the first time. "Yeah? Oh, OH. Sorry," you said awkwardly as you realized you hadn't let his hand go. Dan smiled again. "It's alright."

Phil came over to the two of you. "Well, now that we're all friends, let's get Y/N moved in." 

Nothing really interesting happened during the move-in. The interesting part came after. You and Dan were sitting on the couch watching Y/F/S. Phil came up behind you and said, "So I'm going to go pick up that thing. I'll be back soon," and walked out the door. "What thing?" you asked Dan. "Oh, he's going to go buy something for a video." You nodded. "Cool." You went back to watching your show, the cushion that was between you and Dan slowly disappearing as Dan gradually scooted closer. You didn't want to say anything, but your heart was racing.

Before you knew it, your show ended. It was just you and Dan, alone on the couch in your apartment. You made eye contact. Neither of you said anything, but the silence wasn't awkward. You broke eye contact. "So, um, I haven't gone on your channel or anything yet, so if I don't know something about you, that's why." Dan seemed awkward as he answered. "Oh, okay. Did you just not want to come off as creepy or...?" "Yeah, yeah. Mostly."

The silence that followed was awkward. It lasted a while, too, until Dan broke the silence. "Look, Y/N. You seem different. Special." You could feel yourself blushing. "Wow. Uh, different how? Special how?" Dan shook his head. "I don't know. You're beautiful." Your eyes went wide. "Oh, uh, th-thank you."

More awkward silence. "You are, too." Your statement shocked Dan. "You're absolutely the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I don't even know how someone can be as gorgeous as you are."

There was more silence. This silence, although, was not awkward. Dan proceeded to ask the most adorable question ever. "Y/N, can I kiss you?" You blushed. Your mind raced with how to respond. "Yeah, sure." You felt his hand under your chin, gently pushing you to face him. Then, he closed the gap between you and your lips collided. 

It lasted maybe a bit too long, as Phil walked in and saw you. "Hey, Dan-OH. Sorry!" Phil hurried to his room. You pulled away from Dan. "Well, that was awkward." Dan agreed. "Yep. That was."

Phil eventually came back into the living room to ask Dan the question he had wanted to ask before the Situation. Dan had his arm around you. Did Phil look...jealous?

Nah. He was just uncomfortable. Rightly so, too. You all were. 

Phil came over to sit next to you, but he tripped over his own foot and landed pretty much on top of you. He quickly stood up and looked scared and apologetically at Dan. "S-Sorry!" You and Dan just laughed. "It's okay," you said. "Come sit down." He awkwardly sat down. Dan repeated what you said earlier. "Well, that was awkward." "Do you say that a lot?" you asked. Dan answered. " 'Well, that was awkward' is pretty much the motto for this flat."


End file.
